


New Neighbor: Specials

by LissyArt101



Series: New Neighbors (One Piece Fanfic) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Admiration, Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bickering, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Comfort, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, F/M, First Kiss, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interns & Internships, Kissing, Knives, Literal Sleeping Together, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Neighbors, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years, New York, New year special, One Shot Collection, Orange juice - Freeform, Other, Party, Post-Time Skip, Reading, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sleepy Cuddles, Swords, Swordsman, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Special, at the bar, lonely, sleepy, swords and knives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyArt101/pseuds/LissyArt101
Summary: Nami is upset that her sister is moving out, leaving her all alone, however, a new neighbor moves into the house nextdoor, and has some mysteries of his own. Nami's got to find the right way to go about things or everything's going to tumble downhill.A collection of Specials that include the above relationships. May or may not be canon to the main story.(New Neighbor universe)
Relationships: Franky & Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: New Neighbors (One Piece Fanfic) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073390
Kudos: 16





	1. Surprises and Kisses (Christmas Special)

**Author's Note:**

> These special stories may or may not be canon to the story. Due to where the story is going at the moment, (THE ACTUAL ONE) I can't bring out any spoilers, but I can still give you an awesome special to enjoy!!!

If she were nervous about a whole bunch of people suddenly showing up to her  _ small  _ holiday party, she didn’t show it. Nami had to hold in the urge to gasp at all of Luffy’s friends crowding her front door, save Sanji, and Robin. She had originally planned on having a small get together for the special day with just her close friends, Vivi, Robin, Sanji, Conis and Luffy. However, her ever so energetic neighbor had taken it upon himself to get everyone she had met it appeared to go ahead and come to her party.

“Hi… everyone.” she uttered as she opened the door wider for the black haired neighbor and the group of people behind him.

“Hi, Nami!” Luffy cheered, walking in, and stopping by her side as his friends came in, “thanks for inviting us!”

_ His smile is way too precious _ , Nami smiled back in return before facing the door again, “Nojiko! Gen!” she exclaimed, her excitement overfilling as she let go of the door to hug the two. However Luffy held her shoulder, so she was stopped in her tracks.

“Hi, Nami, how’s it been?” Nojiko smiled.

“But you said you couldn’t make it!” Nami reasoned.

“That  _ was  _ true,” Nojiko smiled, eyeing the large-eyed man holding her sister back from giving her a huge hug.

“Why, what happened?” Nami asked, slightly concerned.

Nojiko leaned forward as Luffy let go of her sister’s shoulder as he eyed the food tray. “Your boyfriend happened.”

Nami’s face went red, and she glanced behind her to see if Luffy had heard. To her pleasure, he didn’t, he was already chowing down on the food she had set up. She inwardly hoped he wouldn’t eat it all. “Luffy and I are just neighbors, Nojiko.”

“That boy better not have made you cry!” Gen stated, butting into the conversation.

“He didn’t.” Nami answered, “He won’t.”

Gen smiled, “After what he did to get all three of us here, I doubted it.”

“Yeah,” Nami smiled, before wrapping her arms around both of them, “I’m really glad you two could make it!”

If she hadn’t hidden her face between their shoulders she would have noticed the knowing glances her family had given each other, but, as it was, she was left staring out the door at a woman in a wheelchair as she tried to figure out a way up the stairs, annoyance at the wheels she had to sit in etched across her face. Nami froze, her arms dropped from the two she hugged, and stared at the red-haired woman.

“Yo! Nami!” Luffy called, running back over to her.

Nami didn’t answer, and nearly fell over as his body slammed behind her, as his chin rested on her shoulder, curious about what she was looking at. She didn’t even glance at his close face, not even getting angry at him for nearly knocking her over. After a minute, she began to take a step forward, as Luffy decided to speak.

“Was I not supposed to bring her?” he asked.

She jolted upright, though Luffy still let his chin rest on her shoulder. She turned her head, her nose touching his, “Not supposed to?” she asked, his wide eyes nearly blurred in their close proximity, “How did you know that I wanted to see her?”

Luffy backed his head off her shoulder and smiled, she was slightly disappointed, because if he had asked, or even leaned in just a little, she probably would have kissed him. She was too happy about his sudden gesture of care. He laughed, “So I did well, then?”

“Did well?” she repeated, and accidentally let her thoughts run out of her mouth, “I could kiss you right now!” As soon as the words left the barricade of her lips, she slapped her hand over them, a blush coating her round cheeks.

“Could you now?” she heard her mother’s voice ask, “there’s a mistletoe, you know, Nami?”

She snapped her head over to Bellamere, a slight scold on her face but it disappeared as she heard Luffy’s words barely above a whisper.

“Kiss me?”

She looked back at him, and noticed his slight curious, yet direct face. It was as if he was telling her ‘no.’ That he didn’t want her to kiss him. She held up her hands in defense, “Oh, it was just a figure of speech, Luffy, nothing serious!” she nervously laughed.

“Then why are you under the mistletoe?” Nojiko asked.

“Kiss him?” she heard a stern female voice say behind her sister.

“It was just a figure out speech! I wouldn’t dare actually kissing him!” Nami defended herself as the tall black haired, beautiful, woman stepped up to her.

“Luffy’s my husband, you cannot kiss him!” she exclaimed.

“I’m not marrying you.” Luffy said to the woman.

“Oh! So direct!” the woman blushed, dramatically holding the back of her hand to her forehead as she nearly fell backwards, “I love it!”

Nami recognized the woman as  _ the _ Boa Hancock, she was one of the ambassadors, and was the empress of her own kingdom. She felt a little out of place, and not worthy of Luffy if this woman was turned down by him. She gulped, but remembered the woman in the wheelchair that two pink haired girls had helped up the porch. “Bellamere!” she cried, wrapping her arms around the woman.

Luffy smiled, before silently walking back to his immediate circle of friends. Robin was smiling, her arms lightly folded across her chest. Zoro had a smirk across his features as he crossed his arms. Sanji was doing little twirls, repeatedly saying how beautiful the girls that were at the party were, especially one of the pink haired girls. Usopp rested his hands at his hips, and looked at Luffy like a proud older brother. Chopper also held a special smile on his face, as he hugged the black haired twenty-one year old approaching them. Franky yelled out a loud ‘SUPER’ as he posed his arms above his head, and leaned off to the side. Brook laughed a little before swinging an arm around Zoro, only to be shrugged off by the latter’s strong shoulders. Jinbei, the former ambassador of Fishman Island, chuckled a little as he rested his arms in his traditional kimono of his country.

“Pin-wheel guy was right!” Luffy giggled, as he spun around into one of Nami’s bar stools, Chopper letting go as his friend took a seat, “Nami was happy to see her!”

Nami let her mother wrap a delicate arm around her, lightly coming her fingers through the long locks of orange hair. Nojiko smiled, as she proudly glanced over at the black haired neighbor of her sister. Gen looked at Bellamere’s delicate smile, and wanted to let the moment last forever, though he knew that probably wouldn’t be possible. Anything that her sister had previously teased her about suddenly vanished from Nami’s mind as she felt her mother’s caring hug on her back. It didn’t matter if her body was frail, and still healing, the hug felt strong and secure. It felt safe. A mother’s embrace was one of the things she missed the most after she had left Cocoyashi. That, and the mysterious boy who had saved her from the tyranny of her abusive boyfriend of the time.

“Is this Bellamere?” Robin and Vivi asked, simultaneously, as they walked up to the adorable scene.

Nami glanced away from her mother’s shoulder, and nodded lightly, “I’ve missed you so much!” she told Bellamere, as she gazed into the navy blue eyes.

“I wouldn’t have been able to come if it weren’t for that handsome neighbor of yours.” she smiled back, weakly, “gotta say, you’ve grown up so much, Nami!”

“Bellamere!” Nami cried again, as she let her sister join her in the hug.

It was a while before the party actually started. Nami took a chance to step out with a mug of hot cocoa, for a quiet moment, onto the balcony of her room. She was startled when she was met with the famous green haired friend of her neighbor. He was staring out into her orchard with a confused face. He scratched his head for a moment, before turning to leave.

“Zoro?” she asked, “What are you doing on my balcony?”

Zoro looked at her confused, “Your house is confusing!” he accused her.

“Why?” she asked, “Is there a room I can help you find?”

“That stupid cook,” Zoro turned back to her orchard, talking to himself, “He said there was sake in the kitchen, but where the heck is the kitchen!”

“The kitchen is downstairs, next to my living room.” Nami answered.

Zoro glared at her, “I know that.” he said, a light flush on his cheeks.

“Did you get lost in my house?” she asked.

“No!” Zoro responded, “Your house keeps changing.”

_ He’s lost _ , Nami sighed, “So what made Luffy bring Bellamere here?” she asked.

Zoro glanced at her, before smiling, light, faint, and pained, but still there, “Sometimes it's nice to meet someone you thought you’d never see again.” he said.

“Did you lose someone?” Nami asked, concerned.

Zoro looked over at her, and though it appeared that the answer was ‘yes’ he didn’t answer, but looked back at her orchard, and leaned against her railing.

“Did Luffy lose someone?” she asked.

Zoro hung his head, ashamed? He seemed pained to remember that moment, too, “Yeah, he did.” he said, “right in front of him.”

“Are they…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, the words failing to come out of her mouth.

Zoro pushed himself off the railing, and turned to leave, “but that isn’t my story to tell.”

Nami opened her mouth to say something, but he pushed open her doors and disappeared into her room. She hung her head, and clung her hands around her hot cocoa a little tighter. The air felt a bit more cold than before. She sighed, her breath leaving puffs in the air.

The wind blew through her hair, and the steam of her drink went into her face as she brought her face closer to the hot mug in her hands. Attempting to take a drink, though changing her mind at the last moment. She sighed, and looked down at the trees. No one was out there, but memories of picking those oranges with her mother, and sister, were brought to her mind. She took the chance to imagine being able to do it again. She smiled and let her hands bring the hot liquid to her lips. She took a sip of the citrus-induced hot cocoa.

“Yo!” she heard above her, and nearly jumped. The cocoa swirling in her mug.

She looked up, to meet large eyes illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. His hair pulled by gravity, as it showed his forehead. The straw hat dangling by the white string that rested on his jaw. He smiled, and she briefly wondered how long he had been there, she hadn’t heard him, not seen him. “Luffy?”

“Yep!” he answered, and spun himself upright, as he perched himself on her railing, “you okay?”

“Yeah, I am.” she smiled, “how’d you bring Bellamere here, anyway?”

“Bella-who?” Luffy asked.

“My mother,” she corrected.

“Oh!” Luffy giggled, “Pin-wheel-guy said you wanted to see her.”

“I did, I do!” she frowned slightly, thinking that it wasn’t Luffy’s original idea.

“So we brought her!” he giggled, and sat down on the railing.

“And I really am grateful, it was a nice surprise,” she smiled, softly, “but Luffy?”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t have to bring the whole town.”

“I didn’t.”

“My house is full, it feels like you brought the whole town!”

“I didn’t.” Luffy responded, “I brought Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Yuwahoshi, Rebecca, Soldier, Tra-guy, Jinbei, Iva-chan, Bon-chan, Pin-wheel-guy, orange-girl, Hancock, and…” Luffy’s face went red, and Nami got a little sad he could remember Hancock’s name but not her family.

“Bellamere?”

“Yeah! Her!” Luffy cheered.

“There’s more people you brought than just sixteen, Luffy.”

“Urgh,” Luffy began thinking again.

“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t matter.”

“Like the kiss?” Luffy asked.

“Yeah, like the ki-” Nami nodded, but suddenly stopped mid-sentence. “You’re still thinking about that?”

Luffy looked at her, like she was an idiot, “Why? Is kissing bad?”

“What? No!” Nami responded, shaking her head, as Luffy hopped off the railing.

“Okay, so why’d you wanna kiss me?”

“I didn’t!” Nami nearly yelled, “Why the hell would I ever want to kiss a guy like you?” it came out a little more mean than she had intended, and it obviously hurt his feelings.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked. His brows furrowed, and his lips in a slight pout. They looked a little pinker to Nami than usual.

“There’s nothing wrong with you! I just don’t want to-”

“Kiss me.” Luffy finished for her, “Is there someone you do want to kiss?”

“I, uh-” her eyes dropped back to his lips. They were definitely more rosy than before, it was probably the cold. They held a slight shiver in them, though he hadn’t taken notice of the cold yet. “I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone before, I mean it’s just lips on lips, after all.”

“Lips on lips?” Luffy questioned, he stomped his foot like a child, “That doesn’t explain it at all!”

“Explain?”

“What’s so important in a kiss? Why’d you want to kiss me? Why-”

“I didn't,” Nami muttered as Luffy continued his questions.

“-did you look at my lips? Is kissing special? Why don’t you want to kiss me? Am I bad?” he continued asking her.

“I…” she was at a loss for words, but he seemed quite hurt for some reason. “Do you have anyone you’d want to kiss?” she asked, “Like Hancock?”

“Why would I want to kiss Hancock?” Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side, as he leaned back on the railing.

“Because she likes you?”

“I’m not gonna marry her.”

“So Vivi? Robin? Rebecca? Conis? Nojiko? Shirahoshi?”

“No! They’re my friends!” Luffy defended himself.

“Would you kiss a friend?”

“Why would I do that to them?” he asked.

Nami raised her brows at what he said. He made it sound more like a burden, when it wasn’t. She opened her mouth to speak again when she watched him droop over the railing, pouting. She brought a hand up, and rubbed it over his back, “if you really like them, I’m sure you could kiss them. Just make sure they like you back.” she said.

“Like me back?” he asked, before raising his head and looking at her, “how ‘bout you?”

“What!” Nami’s face heated up.

“Yeah!” Luffy smiled, “I like you, you like me! It works, right!”

“As friends, friends don’t really ki-”

“Show me how to do it!” Luffy announced, “You said you put lips on lips, right?”

“Yeah, bu-” Nami began but stopped as Luffy’s eyes stared at her.

“So let’s do it!” he smiled.

“A kiss?”

“What else?”

“But there are tons of other girls who would love to kiss you, I mean take Bo-”

Luffy cut her off again, “but then I have to  _ find _ them, and you’re right  _ here _ !”

Nami felt a little pain in her chest. He didn’t want to kiss her, he just wanted to kiss somebody, and that somebody happened to be her. She wanted it to be special, but it didn’t seem like that was what he was intending, “Luffy, if we do this, then you can’t kiss anyone else.”

“I can’t?” he asked, “Why not?”

“Well, because a kiss goes to someone that you really love, so you shouldn’t give it away to other people. You sure you want to do this?”

“Of course!” Luffy responded, “I love all my friends. Stop asking difficult questions!”

“Luffy!” she stated, holding her hand up, as if to stop him from coming forward, though he wasn’t, “Can I lead?” Tons of thoughts were going through her mind, and she desperately wanted to kiss him, but she had a gut feeling that she shouldn’t.

“Okay.”

She gently grabbed his soft cheeks, and noticed his eyes widen softly before she slowly began to pull him closer to her, as she slowly puckered her lips. She was about to meet his lips. About to feel how soft they were, and see how red they were. But instead of feeling the soft flesh of his lips, she felt his cheek, and she had to take a step back for a moment. He was staring off at something, and it was probably the meat that Sanji was yelling about being down.


	2. Sick and Fireworks (New Years Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If her family wasn't gonna spend time with her, she'd have to force her neighbor to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not be canon to the story.

Nami stared blankly out of the window to her orange grove, it was way too cold to actually go outside, and it was getting too dark, besides. She wished she would be able to celebrate the new year with her mother, Gen, and Nojiko, but that wasn’t going to happen. She sighed, drastically, as she reluctantly peeled her vision away from the cold windowpane. She looked down at the map she was working on, and sketched a few more needed lines of geographical data onto the paper. She still needed to transfer it onto her computer, and continue getting the graph right, but for now, she had decided to try and break the time by at least busying herself.

Without finding any more inspiration to continue, Nami pushed herself back in her chair, and hung her head backwards, closing her eyes as boredom highlighted her very being. Her hair fell back, and out of the messy bun, she lazily twisted it into when she first started working on her maps. She felt gravity pull at it, as it weighed her head down. Her hair was thick, thick, long, and orange. Orange. She slowly opened her eyes, as she stared upside down at the door to her cartography room. It was ajar, as she had left it, and the thought of making something with her spare oranges of the year dawned on her. She lifted her head, and her reclining office chair snapped back to an upright position as she leaned onto her desk to look out to the orange trees, they still were waiting for spring.

Her gaze shifted to the edges of her grove as she saw the corners of Luffy’s home. She was finally getting used to calling the house Luffy’s, after he had lived there for four and a half months.  _ Maybe he’s home _ , she thought to herself, as she pushed the chair back, it rolled against the plastic mat she had on her carpeted room. She made her way out of her cartography room, forgetting to turn off her desk light, as she closed the door behind her.

Her slippered feet tapped along the stairs of her home, as she made her way to her ground floor. She nearly slipped along the glossy hardwood floor, and walked over to her coat closet. She was in comfortable sweats, and an oversized t-shirt, but she didn’t care. She had just been lounging around the house after all. She pulled out her long orange coat, and some boots from the closet, before slipping her cold feet into them, her coat resting against the banister. She didn’t bother to put on socks, she’d have to go back up the stairs for that, and she wasn’t going to be outside long. Only a nice walk under her orange trees then through a gate to Luffy’s front door. If he was home, anyway.

She’d be able to see before she got there if his car was there. She pulled the coat off its spot on her banister, and swung it over her shoulders, slipping her arms into the sleeves. She zipped the coat up, and tied the belt around her waist, making her hips look a little larger than they were. She opened her front door, the cold blasting against her face, as she closed the door behind her. Luckily, those gusts of freezing wind were hindered as she got under the protective shield of her orange trees. She made her way through her grove, and noticed Luffy’s bright red car parked in his driveway, snow covering it, to show he hadn’t left the house all day. The sun was setting now, or at least about to. She opened the gate to his yard, or from her yard, and made her way to his door. Her feet leaving small footprints through his blanket of fresh snow.

Had it occurred to her to remember that this idiot of a neighbor of hers was basically a child in a man’s body, she would have noticed his untouched snow was kind of suspicious, but as it were, she was too anxious to actually spend New Years with someone else, she didn’t even bother to actually think about him, at all. She made her way onto his front porch, and rang his doorbell. She listened carefully, with her ear nearly pressed against the cold door, for his footsteps rushing over.

There was nothing. It didn’t fit him. Usually, he’d jump at the chance of a friend coming over, just the sound of the doorbell ringing or the knocking on a door, made him rush over to see who had decided to spend time with him. She had seen it a few times, as she sat at his kitchen counter, munching on the snack he had reluctantly handed over to her, when he came back disappointed, carrying a package in his hands, muttering something about how they didn’t want to come inside. Usopp would laugh hysterically, should he have been there, and Zoro would chuckle as he would try to hide, pathetically, his amusement.

She shifted her feet to the cold weather, it had to be at least ten below freezing. She waited for the door to open, but it never did. She rang the bell again, and waited a few seconds, before ringing it at a constant pace. She heard no shuffling of feet, no childlike voice yelling back to her, heck, she didn’t even see his living room light turn on through the window.

That was when it actually hit her, his living room light was off. All of his lights were off. There wasn’t a single light that was on in his entire house, unless it was a bathroom light. She glanced back, noticing his car was still in the driveway, that his snow was still untouched, there were no tire marks on the driveway, or the curb, and she had seen him drive up to his house last night as she was getting ready for her shower, so where the heck was he? She tiptoed over to the edge of the porch, and shifted her fingers through the leaves of one of the plants Robin has given him for Christmas. Successfully, she found his spare key. Franky had told everyone of his friends, though not him, that the spare key to his house was in that plant, as they were leaving Christmas Eve night, to get some shut eye. Luffy was grabbing his coat, because he had forgotten it was winter, when the mechanic told them all, or at least the remaining eight people of Luffy’s immediate friend circle, the only people that showed up at the Christmas Eve fest at the black haired man’s house.

Nami pulled up the key, and hurried over to the front door, successfully unlocking it, and quickly closing the door behind her as she rushed inside. The heat of the house was inviting, and she took off her coat, and slipped out of her boots. Luffy must have had heated floors, because they were appeasingly warm. She looked around in the room lit only by the light through the windows, and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Sure, it was a little messy, but that’s just how Luffy’s house was on a daily basis.

“Luffy?” she whispered, feeling as if she was a little girl sneaking into the kitchen, careful not to wake her mother up.

There was no response, so she decided to call out for him again, “Luffy?” a little bit louder. She made her way around the house, and even went into the basement. She checked the mini theatre, to see if he had trapped himself in there, and knocked on every door that was closed, before opening it to find the darkness of the room. She went back up the stairs and did the same to the ground floor of his house. So far, Luffy wasn’t there.

She opened his garage door, and saw that Mini Merry was parked with its kickstand down, and the lock around the pole Franky had placed in there, should anyone try to steal it. She turned off the garage light, and closed the door, before looking around, and finding that she only places she hadn’t checked were upstairs. She went back into the living room, and climbed up the spiral staircase, onto the loft space. It was filled with workout equipment, and a full blown fridge. Not a mini fridge for drinks, but a full on refrigerator, at least a half a foot taller than her. She turned away from the odd sight, and walked down the hall.

Most of the doors were ajar, and the lights off, but one door was closed tight. It was Luffy’s room. She recognized it as his instantly, and briefly wondered why she hadn’t checked upstairs first. She knocked on the door, and received no response, “Luffy?” she called, “It’s me, Nami.”

The room was still silent, so she wobbled the door handle in her hand a bit making sure the room was unlocked, before making her way inside. She looked around the room, it was a bit more messier than the living room, if you’d call it a bit. She turned on the light, and looked around the now bright room. Her eyes suddenly focused on the moving being on the bed, and she walked over to it, leaving the light on.

“Luffy?” she asked, now staring down at his sleeping self. “Why didn’t you answer the door, you had me worried there for a second!”

Luffy shifted in his sleep, but didn’t answer her. His brows were still a bit furrowed, and his lips were in a frown, before he turned his body away from her. She sat herself at the edge of his bed, and ran her fingers into his hair, “We don’t have much time to celebrate the new new year.” she muttered, as she pushed his hair away from his eyes.

_ His hair is soft _ , she thought to herself as she found herself running both hands through it, along his scalp. She was so intent on feeling his hair she didn’t notice his abnormal body temperature nor his eyelids fluttering open. Her hands roamed his head, as she felt the strands of his - strangely - clean black hair run through the creases between her fingers.

“Na… mi?” she heard spoken, though she paid it no mind, for a moment, as she pushed his bangs away from his forehead.

“Keep your hair clean more often,” she muttered to herself.

“It’s not that I don’t” Luffy stated, lifting his hands to push hers off him.

She looked down to his eyes, as his hands pushed hers away from his hair, his burning skin touching hers, surprising her, “You’re burning up!”

He looked confused at her for a second, before he smiled, his voice weak, she noticed, “No, I’m not.”

“Not on fire, Luffy, you’re hot! Have you talked to Chopper?” she asked, shifting her hands so she held his wrists.

Luffy sat up, pulling one of his hands from hers as he held his head, “Ow.”

“Luffy, you need to rest.”

Luffy looked over, into her eyes, “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll get you something, you just stay here, and rest!” Nami soothed.

“Nuh-uh.” Luffy stated, shaking his head, slightly, stubbornly.

“Yes, you have a fever, you need your rest.” Nami stated as she rose from the bed.

Luffy pulled her arm to stop her, and she turned to face him, a light blush on her cheeks, before she noticed him swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, “I’m not staying in this room.”

Nami pulled her arm from him, and placed her hands on his shoulders, “Yes, you are.”

“No.” Luffy stated, looking up at her, his face was flushed, and his eyes swollen from just waking up. The scar on his cheek contrasting the bright color of his cheeks. His eyes were red, and his mouth hung open, ever so slightly. He was sick, it was painfully obvious.

Nami shook her head, though her efforts went by unnoticed, as he stood. He was still wearing what he had probably worn the previous day. His denim shorts folded at his knees, as his blue short sleeved shirt hung open, showing his bare chest underneath. Little white X’s marked the sides of it, but it was obviously a day-shirt. Nami had to wonder if the boy was cold at all, in that strange attire. It didn’t exactly match the weather conditions of yesterday. She knelt at the edge of his bed, so she could look up at his face. Like a mother, comforting her child.

“Luffy, you need to stay in this bed until I get back. Lay down, get some rest and-”

“No, Nami.” Luffy interrupted her.

“Luffy.”

“I said, ‘no.’” Luffy repeated, “do you know what today is?”

“It’s New Years Eve,” she replied, not following.

“Exactly!” Luffy exclaimed, but immediately regretted it, as his hands grabbed at his head.

“And this is exactly my point,” Nami stated, caressing her voice, so she didn’t cause any more pain to his head, “You have to lay down-”

“No, Nami!” Luffy yelled at her, as he grabbed at his head, trying to stop the headache with his hands.

“Luffy,” she was getting tired of this.

“I’m not gonna lay around and do nothing today!”

“You’re sick. That’s what you’ll have to do.”

“Nuh-uh!” Luffy shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeah-huh.” Nami bickered back, and pushed him backwards onto the bed by his shoulders.

“No, Nami. It was snowing when I came home yesterday, I’m playing in the snow.” Luffy stated, forcing himself in an upright position.

_ He’s strong for being sick _ , Nami thought to herself, as she let go of his shoulders before he pushed them both onto the ground, “You aren’t playing in the snow, you’re sick, your fever is going to get worse if you do that.”

“Chopper’ll fix it.” Luffy stated, as if that were the cure to all problems.

“You can’t just keep relying on Chopper, Luffy, did you tell him you were sick today?”

“No, I just woke up, silly Nami!” Luffy laughed, but grabbed at his head afterwards, “Ack, make it stop!”

“Did you drink water?”

Luffy looked at her confused, “Yes.”

“What did you do yesterday, anyway?”

“I hung out with Zoro and Usopp, remember?”

“No, Luffy, I don’t.” Nami frowned.

“What! I told you tha-”

“You didn’t tell me anything, Luffy, I only know you were out cause I saw your car drive in, why’d you think you had told me, anyway?” Nami interrupted him.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Luffy stated, tilting his head to the side.

“Yes, we’re friends, Luffy, but whatever you did yesterday, gave you a massive fever, and you need to rest.”

“Wait!” Luffy stated, halting her from deciding to leave.

“What?”

“I’m sick?” he asked.

“What?” Nami repeated, confused by his comment, firstly, how had he not known he was sick, and secondly, she had been telling him that since he first woke up, “Yes, Luffy, you’re sick.” she answered herself.

“ _ I’m _ sick!” his eyes went wide, and he collapsed himself backwards onto the bed, “I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die! Wahhhhhh!” he screamed, grabbing at his head.

“What?” Nami was completely confused, he wasn’t making any sense at all. “Luffy, you aren’t going to die, it’s just a small fever, do you have any ibuprofen, or tylenol?”

“I brew pro ten?” Luffy asked, “Tie lens ball?”

“Ibuprofen,” Nami repeated, slowly, “Tylenol.”

“What’s that?”

“Medicine.” Nami sighed, “Do you have any pills, or medicine?”

“I don’t know.” Luffy shrugged, “Is it food?”

“Does Chopper give you any medicine when you get hurt, like when you hurt your shoulder, or when you gashed your wrists?”

Luffy made a face, “That stuff tastes gross.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to have it, Luffy.” Nami sighed, “Or else you can’t celebrate the rest of New Years Eve.”  _ With me _ .

“The rest?”

“It’s four in the afternoon, Luffy.”

“Four!” Luffy jumped out of the bed, and rushed out of the room.

“Luffy, wait!” Nami exclaimed, running after him, slightly wondering how the heck he was even sick with that much energy anyway.

She heard a stumble, followed by the sound of a ball bouncing on stairs, and she rushed over to the lofted area to see Luffy stumble face first onto his ground floor, his knees still on the stairs as his feet were dangling over his head. His torso spread across the last two steps, and his arms flailed around him.

“Luffy, are you okay?” she called down to him.

Luffy groaned, and reached one of his hands to rub at his head, but his position didn’t change, “I missed most of the day! I missed three meals!”

“Three?”

Luffy groaned, as he heard her making her way down the stairs to him, “I’m hungry!”

“Luffy, you missed two.”

“I missed three, Nami, maybe even four.”

“Four meals in a day?”

“I’m hungry!” Luffy ignored her, as she stepped over his legs, and crouched beside his whining head.

“Go back to bed.”

“No…” Luffy whined, “It’s lonely up there.”

Nami couldn’t argue with him, she would get lonely, too, but he probably didn’t have any medicine for his headache, let alone his fever, and she realized she had forgotten to put on a bra before she left, feeling at ease at home, and comfortable without it’s band across her back, but now, she kind needed to put it on. She couldn’t believe she was about to make this offer, seeing as bringing him into the cold would probably only make his fever worse, she sighed, “Let’s go over to my place, and I can make you some food there,”  _ Also I have medicine that I use when I’m sick _ .

“You’ll make me food!” Luffy exclaimed, happily, his voice was still weak, even if he still had a strangely energetic body and attitude. Though, out of the amount of time she had spent with him, it was a lot less chaotic than his usual one.

“Let me go grab you a blanket.” she stated, and stepped over him, as she made her way back up the stairs and into his room.

Luffy was strange, abnormally strange. Sure, she could tell he was sick, but that had little to do with him being strange. It was normal to him to have an abnormally strange, and oddly uplifting attitude about things, but it was unheard of for him to be that energetic when he was sick. Though, she had to admit, she never really had seen him sick, but drunk would be the right word. She thought that maybe he had gotten drunk with Zoro, he said he was hanging with him and Usopp, right? Even so, she was still disappointed that he was sick, it would make New Years just a little less exciting. A lot less exciting.

She came back down the stairs to see the idiot sleeping in the very position she left him in. She sighed, and walked over his legs, and grabbed under his shoulders on his arms to pull him off the stairs, seeing that it would be difficult to lift him, if he was kind of on an uneven surface. She sighed, contentedly, as she dropped the blanket over him, and crouched beside his head, to hoist him up onto her back. More difficult than she would have hoped, she reasoned, as she found herself stumbling forward, and his sleeping fram hitting the floor with a thump as it slipped off her shoulders.

After a few tries, and surprisingly not waking Luffy, she successfully held him on her shoulders, his feet dragging behind her as she made her way to the door. Screw his feet being soaked with snow, or splintered by the wood on both their porches, she was not going to hoist his legs over her frail hips. It was only after she had opened the door, did she realize that she had forgotten to put back on her coat. Her shoes were easy, seeing as she had slipped her feet into them, and stomped her heel to the ground a few times. But the cold wind hitting her front, reminding her, annoyingly that she was just wearing a shirt against her torso, gave her the information she needed.

She shook her head, as she held onto Luffy’s wrists against her chest, his hands dangling dangerously by her breasts. She flinched as she took a step down the steps, his thumb brushing against her shirt. Though she couldn’t think of that the entire trek back to her house, so she put it aside, and began walking. A shiver, not because of the cold, would go up her spine, every time she’d stumble, or he’d start to slip, and she was grateful to finally reach her house, opening her door, as Luffy’s arm fell from her shoulder, and dragging his still sleeping self into her home.

She pulled his arm back over he shoulder and walked inside, his body stiffened behind her, and she glanced over to his head, as he rose it off the crook of her neck, and stared, blankly at the space before him. His hands were no longer limp in hers as she supported himself, and stood up straight. That support, unfortunately being just above her buoyant breasts.

His hot cheek brushed against hers as he stood up, and he wobbly made his way to the couch. She blushed, and brought her hands to protect her braless area, before she noticed him rubbing at his head, and muttering something inaudible. She walked over to him, and rested her arms against the back of the couch he had claimed, “So you won’t be alone in your own house, but you’re fine with sleeping around in mine?”

“Sleeping?” Luffy questioned, “I’m not sleeping, my head hurts.”

“I’ll get you some water.”

“But isn’t it New Years Eve?” he asked, “can we have your orange juice?”

“No!” Nami snapped, before rubbing her temple, “I didn’t make any.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Luffy smiled, though she could tell he was quite visibly disappointed.

“Fine, one glass,” Nami stated, not being able to bear his weak, sick, and miserable disappointed face.

“Really!” Luffy jumped up on the couch, but immediately regretted it, as he slumped back onto the couch clutching at his head.

She leaned over and ruffled his hair, lightly. Before leaving him alone on the couch, and going into her kitchen. She hung her head as she began to squeeze the oranges for her juice. Normally, it was champagne for New Years, but maybe, if she held off the vodka, and mixed in some medication for at least just his headache, she’d be able to actually enjoy New Years with him. That was why she had made her way over to his home in such a hurry in the first place, right? She smiled to herself as she finished the glass, the medication successfully mixed in, not even appearing to have changed from her vodka infused glass. She walked into the living room, his glass in her hand as she saw him sleeping again.

Though she was a little disappointed, she couldn’t really blame him, he wasn’t feeling well, after all. She sighed, a smile stretched across her face as she placed the cup on the coffee table, and dropped her head above his. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead, feeling light burning skin he had from the fever. She pulled out the thermometer she had grabbed out when she took the medicine for him, and opened his mouth, to place it in it.

Her fingers brushed against his lips, soft as rubber, and she closed them around the thermometer. It wasn’t safe to have a thermometer in a sleeping person’s mouth, she knew that, but she was right there, so nothing would happen. His eyelids fluttered open as she waited for the temperature on the thermometer to stop rising. He looked over to her, his eyes glossed over. Seeing the temperature stop rising, she lifted the thermometer from his mouth, gently, and looked at the temperature stated on it.

Luffy forced himself into a sitting position as he stared into her wide eyes. He glanced over behind her and saw the orange juice in the glass, but turned his attention back to her as he noticed her mouth move. He looked down at the thermometer in her hand, and almost instantaneously, it appeared he knew what she was about to say.

“I just need meat.” he stated, at the same time she told him his temperature.

“It’s 102, Luffy, that isn’t good.”

Luffy shook his head, “I just need meat, I’m hungry.”

“Meat won’t fix this, Luffy.” she sighed, before turning around and grabbing the glass she had placed behind her, “Here, this is yours. I wanted to celebrate the new year and watch the first sunrise, but if you’re sick,” she began explaining, before deciding to interrupt her own train of thought to interject what she knew he was going to say, “which you are - you’ll have to sleep through it, and get some rest.”

“No.” Luffy responded, before taking the drink offered to him, and gulping it down, “I just need meat, Nami, that helps.”

“No, it doesn’t Luffy.” she argued.

“It does.” Luffy interjected, “Because when I had hurt myself before, I ate it.”

“Luffy,” Nami sighed, and decided to drop the topic, “I’ll make you some meat.”

“Really!” Luffy leaped up, though the sudden action was too much for his head, and he collapsed forward, against Nami, as he groaned.

His head rested on her shoulder, his body half on the couch as the rest of him was pressed against her front. She blushed remembering that she was still braless, and really needed to put one on if he continued to be like this. “Yes, Luffy.”

“Nami, make it stop.” he said, his voice ever so close to her ear, in such a weak, and whispery voice. It sent shivers down her spine, as she shifted their weight, and placed her hands onto his shoulders, and pushed him off of herself, his head hanging, as he slipped the other half of his body onto the ground in front of her, “It hurts.”

“Luffy,” she frowned, “if you rest, your head will stop hurting, and drink some water, it’ll help.”

Luffy looked up at her, though not moving his head, “That hurts, too.” he said, before dropping his eyes from hers, as he stared blankly at her lap.

She sighed, and lifted him up to a standing position, before pushing him lightly back onto the couch, “Just rest for a little while,” she said.

“No.” he said quietly, barely above the sound of his breathing, but loud enough for Nami to hear with her back turned to him.

“Luf-” she began as she turned back to him, only to see wet streaks streaming down his cheeks, “-fy…”

“I miss him!” he cried, dropping himself to a crouched position as he rested his aching head into the palms of his hands.

She dropped herself back onto the floor, and wrapped her arms around him, “It’ll be okay,” she whispered barely into his ear, as she felt his fever-hot body shivering under her hold.

It was a good few minutes, before she let go. It was rare for her to see him in such a state of utter despair, it hurt her. She hated to see him like that, and didn’t want to any more. She took a deep breath in, before holding him at arm’s length. Ready to see his poor expression, and find some words of comfort for him. She had no idea who the person was that he missed, but obviously whatever happened yesterday had made him think about this person. Was it his father? Grandfather? Friend? Brother? She didn’t know, he barely ever talked about his own life, save that one time on their impromptu trip to get Sanji.

It was late, dark even, when he finally walked into her kitchen, a big smile stretched across his face as he smelled the delicious aroma of simmering steak. She turned around to look at him. A smile glimmered across her features mirroring his. He still had a fever, she could tell, but by the way he sat at her counter eagerly awaiting for her to place the steak in front of him, made her think that maybe, just maybe, he was completely better. She flipped the steak over in the pan, double checking it was done, before pressing the spatula against it, to make sure to pink juices spilled into the pan.

“Is it done, Nami?” he asked, as she placed it on a plate, paired with some microwaved green beans and mashed potatoes she had made earlier while he was sleeping after their hug. He had slept most of the day, but she couldn’t blame him, he was sick after all. Maybe the medication paired with the sleep he got and the large glass of water she placed in front of him would help out more than she could have hoped. He looked down at the steaming plate in front of him, his eyes practically glowing, contrasting his flushed cheeks perfectly.

He grabbed his fork and stabbed into the meat, without cutting it, and taking a large bite from it as it sat on the edge of his fork. He was eating slower, she noticed. He was still weak. She put a smaller amount of his portions onto her own plate, and leaned against the other side of the counter and ate her own dinner as she watched him childishly eat at his own. His teeth bore into the steak, fighting it as he tried tearing his head away, ripping it away from the larger portion still stuck on the prongs of his fork.

“Thanks, Nami!” he said with a mouth full of food.

Nami smiled, though disgusted by his lack of manners, “You’re welcome.”

His plate was empty before she knew it, and he pushed it forward for some more, “What we gonna do?” he asked.

“What?” she asked, grabbing the plate to fill it back up for him.

“You said you wanted to do something, what was it?” he stated.

“You remember that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You were just so sick, and I thought that -”

“Was I not supposed to remember?” he asked, interrupting her.

“No, you could,” she glanced over at the clock, there was still half an hour until midnight, “I was just hoping you’d rest a little more.” she admitted.

“Rest!” Luffy exclaimed a little louder than he meant to, as she could tell he cringed in pain as the loudness of his voice struck the nerves in his head. “There’s no way I’m resting! We could eat! Play games! We could do all kinds of things Nami!”

Nami’s eyes widened, and she smiled, “How about you finish your food, and then we could find something to do,” she said, placing the refilled plate in front of him.

“‘Kay!” he stated, pulling the plate toward himself, and stabbing his fork into the meat again.

She smiled, before she opened her fridge to see if she had any champagne. Even if he wouldn’t be drinking it in his sick state, that didn’t mean she couldn’t. She saw in the back of her fridge, hidden from her guests from Christmas, she saw the champagne she had been itching to try. She smiled, and shifted her food and drinks around as she pulled it forward, wanting to easily be able to get it once they hit ten minutes til.

She looked back over to Luffy as he was licking his plate, she smiled. She closed her fridge door before making her way out of the kitchen and into the backroom to grab out one of the games she had stored in her cubbies. Nami heard shuffling behind her as she opened the cubbies to find a good game to play. She knew he was behind her, as she pulled out a fast game that they could play a few rounds of before they got ready to celebrate the new year.

“What’s that?” she heard his hot breath in her ear, and turned to face his still fever-flushed face.

“It’s a fast game, we could play it befo-”

“Oh! I think I played this game, at Zoro’s last night!” he said, grabbing the orange box from her hands.

“You have?” she asked, before making her way back to the kitchen, him at her heels, “So I don’t need to explain it to you, do I?”

“Nope!” Luffy smiled, as he sat back down at his spot at the island counter. Nami pulled his plate and empty water cup away, and rested them in the sink.

“What color do you want?” Nami asked, as he opened the box.

“Red.” he answered, without hesitation, and pulled out the red deck of cards, the game logo printed contrasting it’s color.

Nami smiled, before pulling out the blue deck, “Figures.”

The game was as it should be, commotion. She struggled to keep up with his fast speed as he practically stretched himself across the counter to get every card that he would be next for. It was actually surprising to her at his speed, though she had seen him be faster than this before. It was mainly because of his fever that it surprised her. He won, and he laughed, wholeheartedly, before looking over to Nami, as if expecting her to do something.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked.

“Aren’t you gonna do it?” he asked her, as if answering the question.

“Do what?” she asked, confused.

“You lost, so you have to do it.” he stated.

“Do what, Luffy?” she asked again.

Instead of answering, Luffy got up from his spot at the island counter and made his way around to her side and opened one of her cabinets, as if searching for something. He left them open as he went through them all, but he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the water glass she had given him and popped the cork on the vodka bottle.

“Luffy, what are you doing?” she asked.

Without answering he poured some of the strong alcohol into the glass, filling it halfway, way too much for a shot of vodka, and handed it to her, “You lost.”

“Luffy!” She stated, “What are you talking about!”

“Zoro said that-” he began explaining, still holding the glass with the clear liquid.

“Hold up, Zoro?” she repeated.

“Yeah,” Luffy responded, before continuing, “he said that the loser of each round had to-”

She cut him off again, “Luffy, think he must have gotten lost in the instructions.”

“What?” he asked, now he was confused.

She sighed, “It doesn’t matter,” she smiled, before taking the glass, “I think I like how he plays  _ Perpetual Commotion _ better, anyway.” She downed the glass, not even squinting to the bitter flavor, and the large amount.

“Awesome!” Luffy exclaimed before sliding back to his seat, “Can we play again!”

“Sure.” She responded, and forgot for the moment that he was sick, and poured a glass of the same amount of vodka for the loser.

Luffy didn’t lose, however, she did. Again. She was shocked, she never lost in card games,  _ and _ he was sick! She had played this game countless amount of times with Sanji, Robin, and Vivi, and  _ never _ came close to a losing streak, but here she was, five games down, and half a bottle of vodka in her stomach. She had thought at first it was pure luck that he had won, but somehow that luck that he had was splurging amongst his other wins of the game.

She had nearly lost track of time, but she glanced over at the clock, and saw that it was seven minutes til midnight. She got up, surprised by her wobbly legs, and made her way over to the fridge, to get ready for the countdown. She pulled open the silver door, and stared blankly inside, the cool air of the fridge refreshing her hot body, and she reached in and pulled out the champagne. She couldn’t believe she was going to put another amount of alcohol into her system. She placed it on the counter, and reached up to grab a champagne glass, when Luffy’s words rang in her head,  _ ‘We could do all kinds of things, Nami!’ _ her ears burned as his words tickled her mind, and she grabbed another champagne glass.

“Whatya doing, Nami?” he asked, from his seat at the counter.

“We’re gonna celebrate New Years,” she stated, pouring two glasses, and walking over to her back porch to watch the fireworks that would be shot up from the center of Sabaody, visible from all districts.

“Really! That sounds so much fun!” Luffy cheered and followed her out. His sickened self made her think that maybe he had bright blushes on each of his cheeks.

She stood outside, holding her champagne glass in her hand, and after scolding him to not drink it until the fireworks sparkled the sky, she let him hold his. He was hot, even if it was still cold outside. She could feel the heat of his blood rushing through his veins as she stood beside him. She glanced over to him as the radio she had turned on began counting down.

“Ten!”

Did he always have such a relaxed expression?

“Nine!”

He yelled out with the radio, a smile on his face.

“Eight!”

Were his eyes always that big?

“Seven!”

Was he working out more?

“Six!”

Did his lips always look that lucious?

“Five!”

Did he always have such a great tan?

“Four!”

Her eyes darted back up from his neck.

“Three!”

His eyes squinted in preparation.

“Two!”

She reached her spare hand up to his cheek, causing him to look over to her.

“One!”

He no longer was screaming with the radio.

“Happy New Year!”

He couldn’t. He couldn’t move his mouth as it was trapped by another. Nami’s hair waved through the wind as the fireworks lit up the sky. His eyes were wide, the champagne glasses frozen in both of their hands, as time seemed to stop for her. His lips felt softer than when she had brushed over them with her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this may or may not be canon to the story, so please don't assume that she has kissed him in the actual story "New Neighbor"


	3. A Free Heart (Valentine's Day Special 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Franky and Robin Fanfiction

It didn’t matter what they thought of her, she decided, as she stared down her balcony to the people walking around the sidewalk, the children playing games, and the parents keeping a knowing eye on them as they immersed themselves in conversations, on the phone or with the person beside them. She didn’t know what that was like, but, she understood that just maybe, she would be able to witness that love, too. She wanted to, at least in her childhood, know what it was like to have a mother who cared. Know those strong loving arms, as they engulfed her in a comforting hug, telling her everything was going to be alright. That never happened. The last time she received a hug from her mother it was weak, and shaking. A hug that was glad to see her, but unsure of the future. What was it that made her so scared she would have asked herself, had she not been in the same situation only a few days ago, nearly a week at best.

Her hot coffee swirled in her hand as the wind brushed her black hair away from her neck. It was getting a little chilly. It obviously wasn’t summer anymore, but she liked that. She liked this weather. The last she remembered of her home was when heat had overtaken it, and then there was the awful time she had bending to someone else’s wishes, and basically kissing his shoes just two years ago. This chill felt nice. It gave her back that strength she always felt like she would lose. That strength that she always wanted, but never achieved. But now, given the chance to finally be able to use that great strength to push aside her own desires, and finally do something not for the benefit of herself, but for someone else was such a great blessing.

“You done planning your death?” a stern, yet half-joking voice sounded from behind her.

“Yeah,” Robin responded, turning around as she took a sip from her mug of coffee, “Now I am.”

“Thought for sure you’d be after that big pull they did for you back there.” the virile man, in only his speedos and a hawaiin styled top shrugged.

“You were there, too, helped just as much as they did.” she replied, leaning her back against the rail.

“So you gonna go back in?” Franky asked, “I don’t see what’s so super about being out here.”

“It isn’t super,” she replied, glancing back down to the children at their game of tag, “It’s just really nice to finally have some friends.”

“Luffy’s been your friend for a while, now, you know?”

“He won’t let me forget it,” she hummed, “but every once in a while, it’s nice to remember on your own. That these people would do nearly anything to get a friend back. I owe Luffy a lot.”

“He’s one hell of a captain, that’s for sure!” Franky shouted, with a wide grin, “Why’d you decide to leave the crew, anyway?”

“I wasn’t leaving, Franky, or at least I hadn’t planned on it, but, with him suddenly out of commission, I had no choice but to go with them. I didn’t realize he was back until that incident.” she remarked.

“I wouldn’t have either, if it wasn’t for him bounding over to my shop to pick up the car that I carefully kept hidden away.”

“I’m glad you upgraded it the way it is, it’s harder to recognize as his, this way.” Robin smiled.

“I nearly didn’t recognize you, either, you know?” Franky stated, leaning against the rail, as he popped open the lid to his coke, with his large fingers.

“Neither I, you.” Robin stated, “you really changed a lot, you know?”

“Nah, I just upgraded these super guns!” Franky smirked, as he held up his forearm.

“I felt like it was good for a change, the less we look like them, the better, right?”

“Though, that thrill was really nice. Can’t blame him for being so loved!” Franky laughed, nearly choking on his coke.

“Loved is one way to put it. I personally believe they’d love it if he was torn limb for limb, and his bones shredded before they buried him in the middle of the desert.” Robin stated, with a straight face.

“One super imagination, you got there!” Franky continued to laugh, “I see you haven’t changed at all!”

“Minor changes are conveniences, you know?” Robin replied with a smile, as she looked up at him, “but sometimes a big change is necessary.”

“Super!” Franky exclaimed, as he posed his arms above his head, leaning on his right leg, and stretching out his other, his coke surprisingly unspilled.

“I think I’m gonna go inside, after all, Franky.” Robin smiled, “thanks for the talk.”

She slid open the glass doors from her veranda, and she looked inside at the small group of people gathered about her living room. The black haired large eyes man was sitting cross-legged on the arm-rest of her large couch as he looked down at the other dark-haired man working on stringing a slingshot. The green-haired man sat beside the large-eyed man, slouching against the back of the couch, his eyes shut, as his chest heaved in healthy breaths. Then there was the youngest of the group that was gathered, sitting at her counter as the bright blond man whipped up something to eat. This was nice. It felt like home, it felt like family. She loved it, she loved being able to see these people who would risk everything, just to protect her. Just to make her say the one thing that she never thought she could. Let her say what she had wanted. The fact that he screamed at the top of his lungs to hear what she really wanted, was an emotional arrow cracking the walls around her heart. She was finally able to wish for something that everyone told her was impossible, and he was going to give it to her. He was going to give it to her with the help of the fencer, the mechanic, the sniper, the doctor, and the cook. He was going to free her from those shackles that wrapped around her wants and desires.

This was what she wanted, she wanted to be free. She wanted to not have to deal with this overwhelming pain that would shoot through her very soul. And she got it. She got the chance to finally be able to be free, and it was all thanks to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be two more valentine's day special's coming soon!
> 
> I will say though, that this may or may not be canon to the story "New Neighbor" though it's leaning more to canon.


	4. Of Swords and Knives (Valentine's Day Special 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is upset about the new part-time employee at the Baratie, yet somehow, he intrigues him.
> 
> (Also a short bonus at the end: including art)

It wasn’t like he necessarily hated having extra help in the kitchen, it was just hard to manage when the said extra help seemed to always end up sleeping or losing his way around the stoves and sinks, somehow managing to end up outside of the building staring at the street. He dropped his head, not exactly understanding why this extra help had come here in the first place. Maybe it was that kid that was with him, he figured, that was probably the cause of this extra help he was now receiving. If you could call it help, anyway.

His ran his fingers through his blond locks, as he sighed in seeing his helping hand, leaning his back against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest, and swords still attached to the hip, even if they were concealed by the white apron contrasting his forest green semi-traditional japanese attire. The dark eyelashes were long against the toned skin, and the pink scar tissue covering his left eye seemed to stand out, more so than the golden earrings in his ear. Were you supposed to have earrings in the kitchen? Sanji asked himself as he tapped his foot, waiting for the strikingly green-haired man to open his narrow eyes. He was sure nothing that dangled was supposed to be worn in the kitchen, and neither were unnecessary accessories such as the three swords attached to the hip.

“Ehem,” the blond haired man cleared his throat, causing the other chefs in the kitchen to look over at him. He _was_ the Sous Chef, so it made sense for them to respect him, but this person, this _bastard_ held no respect toward the best cook present in the kitchen, the lead chef/cook being absent due to constant medical check-ups due to his prosthetic leg.

The man before him opened one eye, his right one, and stared at him, “Eh?”

“Do you mind at least taking your _naps_ somewhere else?” Sanji asked.

“Got a problem, swirly brow?” the man before him asked.

Sanji sighed, exhausted with this man before him, “yes, in fact, I do. Under what circumstances are you even here in the first place! I heard, when we let you in, that you were to _help_ , not snooze off in random places, or swing those swords around the kitchen as if it were your own personal dojo. Would you mind being ever so caring to your peers, and at least _try_ to help out in the kitchen, like the _rest_ of us? Clean the customers dishes, go out and give the lovely ladies their food! Don’t just sit around all day, leaning your ass against our counters!”

The man before him, most would recognize as a famous fencer, and kendo master, rose from against the wall, “Listen here, love-cook,” he stated, “I’m only here, because some _idiot_ decided it’d be a good idea to eat and run. Your old man _boss_ was the one who told me to pay off the _idiot’s_ share by helping out your pathetic _ass_. If you have a problem with the way _I_ do things, then maybe you should go ahead and pay a visit to the _boss_ himself, or at least go talk to the idiot who ran off with his cheeks full.”

“Your little friend has nothing to do with how you _aren’t_ helping us out.” Sanji stated back, holding his ground.

“Don’t blame me that he wanted to get out of here, being too kind to tell you your food tastes like shit.” the man stated, taking a step forward to intimidate the blond before him.

“ _My_ food tastes like _what_?” Sanji asked, nearly butting his forehead against the green-haired man before him.

“Don’t make me repeat it, or are your ears full of that crap, too?” the man stated, with a smirk.

“Can you cook any better?” Sanji asked.

The man stepped back, “All ya gotta do is just heat it up over a fire,” he shrugged his shoulders, “or is that too much for you to handle?”

Sanji sighed, and reached behind his back to untie the apron around his waist, “I get that you are too ashamed of your own cooking, and you can’t impress the ladies with it, but do you really have to go at me for that? Stooping that low?”

“I’m surprised the ‘ladies’ even eat your cooking, I had a hard time trying not to gag when Luffy stuffed the food down his throat.”

Sanji smirked, “It’s cause it’s just that damn delicious!”

“Damn disgusting.” the man replied, smirking back.

The door to the kitchen swung open, and a dark haired young adult, who looked to be in his teens stood at the door. Everyone turned their attention from the bickering men to the newcomer. He stared at the two who practically had their heads butt up against one another, before he decided to speak. He waved one hand into the air, and made his way over to them.

“Hey! Zoro!” he called, earning the break of eye contact between the two he approached.

“Luffy,” the green haired man sighed, rested his arm against the hilts of his swords.

“Did you finish paying the old man back, yet?” Luffy asked, as he looked slightly up to the famous fencer.

“No, I didn’t.” Zoro replied, with a sigh, “This damn place is way too confusing.”

Luffy nodded before turning his attention over to Sanji, “You gonna join us?”

“No thanks, I think I’ll pass.” the blond stated, raising a hand in retaliation.

“Your loss!” the black haired man smiled, before turning back to Zoro, “Usopp and Franky just created something cool that’s gonna help Chopper, just come back and finish this stuff tomorrow, it’s not very fun, anyway.”

“You sure seemed to be having fun when you did it two years ago.” Zoro smirked, before following the intruder out.

_They seem close_ , Sanji thought to himself as he started to pick up the finished plates of food to bring them out to the ladies, and men, who were patiently waiting at their tables. “Hey!” he called out the door as realization struck him, “When did I say you could just leave, Marimo!”

“Sorry, captain’s orders.” the green haired man shrugged his shoulders, as the shorter man beside him looked back at the man holding four plates, and laughed.

“It doesn’t matter what your friend says, you can’t just leave without doing any work! Because of you our workload miraculously got worse, so get your little scheming ass over here and help out!” Sanji screamed at the departing swordsman.

Zoro turned at the open door, his black-haired, smiling friend, peaking over the broad shoulder, “No can do, shit cook, besides, these stupid kitchens reak of your perverted imaginations.”

“I really liked your food! Can I have some meat to go?” Zoro’s friend, Luffy, started with a cheerful smile, and hopeful eyes.

“Are you going to pay for it?” Sanji asked, a cigarette half-way to his lips.

“Yeah, that’s why Zoro’s here, right?”

_The idiot!_ Sanji wanted to scream, “As much as I’d love to agree with you on that,” he began, a fake smile present on his lips, and his eyebrow twitching, “you’re sword-armed friend here hasn’t helped out in the slightest.”

Luffy laughed, “Really!” he turned his attention to his friend, “that’s funny!”

“You only made matters worse when you worked at a restaurant, Luffy.” Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Oh!” Luffy exclaimed as if suddenly remembering something, “that was before Arlong, right?”

“Yeah, idiot.”

Luffy turned his attention back to the blond haired man, “Sorry ‘bout that, but Zoro’ll help out tomorrow! I’m taking some meat!” he pushed his way past Zoro, back into the kitchen, and made his way to the fridge in the back.

“Hey!” one of the other chefs in the room screamed, as one of their refrigerators was robbed.

“I never said you could take our meat,” Sanji stated, glaring at the boy who was robbing their fridge.

“Let ‘em be, pervert-cook,” Zoro stated, with a sigh, “that’s how Luffy is, you can’t really tell him what to do.”

“Spoiled much?” Sanji asked.

Zoro raised his head to look at the man, and he let out a loud sigh, “you know, I don’t think so. Haven’t known him long, though, so I can’t say much about it, but I’d say that’s just his personality.”

“He has the personality of a spoiled brat, rich kid?” Sanji asked, doubtful.

“More like he doesn’t take no for an answer, that guy.”

Sanji sighed, “You’re still not getting out of working. I suppose I’ll let this slide, today, only because I can’t keep those precious ladies waiting for their food any longer. I want you here bright and early tomorrow morning, _before we open_! And _please_ , take the back entrance and make your way _directly_ to the kitchen.”

“It’s not my fault your fucking restaurant has some messed up layout.”

“Messed up?” Sanji asked, “Are you saying the _Baratie_ is a bad restaurant?”

“Yeah, I am, cause they’ve got some nobody like _you_ working as their sous chef, I’m sure they could have found somebody better than that.” Zoro coughed.

“Is insulting my cooking the only thing you know how to do, moss head?” Sanji asked, with a glower.

“All right!” Luffy exclaimed, charging between the two of them with arms full of bags, and professionally packaged raw meat, “Let’s go, Zoro! I wanna see how far they’ve moved my stuff in!”

“Aye, aye.” Zoro stated, and followed the cheerful black-haired kid out.

“Bright and early tomorrow morning!” Sanji yelled at him as he exited the room.

“Got it, dark and late, won’t be early,” the fencer smirked, as he glanced over at him before he was completely gone from the blonde’s view.

“That man,” Sanji sighed, before picking up the plates, thankful that they were still hot, “get back to work! Can’t have any more slackers in the kitchen!” he exclaimed to the other chefs in the room, before leaving balancing the plates in his hands and along his arms, as he spun his way out to see all of the beautiful ladies who ordered their food already, and probably got the orders of those who hadn’t.

It wasn’t like he was waiting for him to come back, or even wanted him too, but after his time helping out was over, even if he didn’t do anything but sleep and get lost, Sanji was a little worried he’d somehow managed to get lost again. That was why he was staring up at the house in front of him. He had parked his black car behind the bright red one, and noted the closeness to his friend, Nami’s orange trees. Above all things he didn’t want to go straight to the guy’s house, even if he knew where it was, so here he was. Standing in front of the two and a half story house, with a full basement. It was a decent size bigger than his current house, and much more appealing. It looked as if it was decorated by a very talented, and beautiful girl, if he had to be honest.

“Ah! Sanji!” he heard the high pitched childlike voice come from above, and he looked up to see a smiling face with black hair waving out the top story window.

“Hi, Luffy!” Sanji yelled back up at him.

“Hold on! I’ll come right down!” Luffy called and swung his legs out the window.

“Idiot!” Sanji screamed along with someone from inside.

“Ah, but this is the quickest way!” Luffy yelled back in the window with his feet on the roof tiles.

Sanji stared up at the boy as he began to recognize the voice of the man who was yelling at him. Even if he hadn’t heard him very often, or even that loud, he still had an earful of insults in his ear to know who was talking. In fact, he was the very reason he had come to Luffy’s place to begin with. He was rather surprised that he lived in District 41, as it was quite the first class district, but seeing the car he would drive, kind of set things straight for him. But having the man he was looking for being in the district right now, let alone the house he was currently at, set him a little back. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to the owner of the house anymore.

“You are going to injure yourself! It’s not like you're made of rubber, you know!” Zoro yelled at him, as he grabbed the black haired man’s collar and began to drag him back into the house.

“Let me go!” Luffy called and pushed against the window sill, halting Zoro’s efforts.

“No, idiot! You’ll fall!” Zoro yelled back at him, and Sanji could see the green hair from his angle, as it appeared Luffy was getting the upper hand of the battle.

“As your captain I’m telling you to let me jump!” Luffy screamed at him.

Sanji glanced over at Nami’s place to see if she were home, wondering if he should stop by and ignore this whole ordeal that was currently taking place at the house he was visiting. Not to mention, if she were home, this would probably annoy her. _Captain?_ Sanji recalled Luffy yelling, and he looked back up in time to see two men falling from the top story window.

“Luffy! You idiot!” Zoro and Sanji both yelled at the black haired man child, as they set up, untangling their legs from each other.

Luffy laughed as he stared at them from his spot on his porch steps, he had somehow managed to not get harmed in the fall, giving Zoro and Sanji the opportunity to pillow the impact. “You guys look hilarious!”

“Stupid cook!” Zoro yelled in Sanji’s ear as he tried to get his swords out from under the cook’s leg.

“Moss-head!” Sanji yelled back, as he tried to untrap his shin from Zoro’s knee.

“Sanji, I’m glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something!” Luffy exclaimed, finally void of his fit of laughter, and crouching beside them as they tried to untangle the awkward situation they both hated being in.

“And what is that?” Sanji asked, finally freeing the swords from under him.

“He isn’t seriously joining us, Luffy, is he?” Zoro asked simultaneously, as he rolled over onto his back.

“Yep!” Luffy giggled, “I think it’ll be fun! I was gonna ask Nami, too!”

“Leave Nami out of this.” Sanji stated, with a sigh, “there’s no need to get the girl involved with your stupid antics.”

“You don’t even know what it is!” Zoro huffed, “Idiot.”

“I don’t need to know what it is, if you're in it!” Sanji retorted. Why was he even concerned with this guy to begin with?

“You’re gonna join us! I love your food!” Luffy exclaimed, with a giggle.

“It stinks.” Zoro sighed, plugging his nose as if the food were right beside him.

“Does not!” Sanji stated, as he grabbed the famous swordsman’s hand from his nose, “and it’s not even here!”

Luffy laughed again, “I’m gonna get the cookies Nami made!” he cheered and made his way into the house.

“Why’d you come here anyway?” Zoro asked, scooching away from the blond haired cook.

That was a question that he wasn’t expecting. He couldn’t necessarily say Luffy invited him, because that was clearly not true, as Luffy had no idea he was going to show up, given the brief conversation they just had, but he couldn’t say that he came to see Luffy, because that just didn’t sound right, no matter the universe he lived in. But saying the truth, and telling him he was concerned for him, was the worst possible resort, given the fact that they both hate each other’s guts. He sighed, and settled for a cheap half-truth, “I wanted to see Nami-san, and decided to stop by on my way over.”

“Bullshit.” Zoro huffed, “like I believe that story.”

Sanji didn’t blame him, it wasn’t really the truth anyway, but it wasn’t like he’d believe that actual truth either, and if he did, he’d just laugh in his face. If Sanji were being honest with himself, he didn’t even know what exactly urged him to see if the stupid famous fencer was alright to begin with. The Baratie was so much more peaceful, and way better organized without the stupid haired kendo-master sleeping on the counters, or losing all their knives. Not to mention the few times he did help was taking three knives and swinging them around as he threw fish in the air. Even if they were cut up into nicely divided sections, it was far from safe to have a knife in your mouth.

“What is it? You gay?” Zoro asked, standing, and brushing his legs off of the summer grass.

“Far from it!” Sanji yelled back, not really understanding where that comment had come from, “I have Pudding-san!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro sighed, waving his arm in dismissal, before resting it above the handles of his katanas. “Just don’t go kissing Luffy, got it?”

“Like I would!” Sanji stood up, offended.

“Usopp?” Zoro smirked.

“Who the hell is that!”

Zoro dawned a disgusted face, “Franky?”

“I’m not interested in men!” Sanji yelled back, feeling his face redden with anger, and embarrassment.

Zoro sighed, “you can lie all you want, but if you ever think of going near me, your mince meat!” he pulled out one of his swords, a white sheathed sword, and pointed it at him. A stern, yet angry expression etched into his features. His one eye reflecting the light of the sun, as it seemed the shadows of the tree shaded all the other features, save the gold piercings in his left ear. The glow looked good on him, and the way the sworded glinted in the sunlight reminded him of freshly cleaned knives, ready to begin slicing, and chopping away at the dish to be prepared. As if Zoro’s opponents in the ring were simply vegetables waiting to be sliced up. He could understand that. But he couldn’t stay stunned for long, or else this man would have the upperhand, and he’d hate to be the one at the bottom. He smirked, as if to say ‘bring it on.’

“I got the cookies!” Luffy cried out, swinging the door open, and the moment of seriousness ended. The moment where it felt like they’d finally be testing each other’s grounds ended. And there they were where they started, no closer as friends, but no further as enemies. The perfect ground. Why did a man like that need to be worried about. When this swordsman is sharpening his swords, Sanji’s sharpening his knives. He’ll show that stupid moss-head what real cooking tastes like. He’ll make sure he knows just how good of a cook he is. No more standing below a mere muscle-head, it was time to put the knives against the swords.

* * *

###  **_BONUS:_ **

Maybe it wasn’t knives, per say, that were the best way to win against the swordsman, but drinks definitely were. He didn’t quite know how he got into the situation they were in, and it was probably because Luffy wanted to talk in a place more serious, for whatever business he was getting dragged into, but here they were, Luffy now completely unconscious, having drunk three too many drinks, much against the fencer’s advice. Since he got a discount on drinks at the Baratie, practically free if he was working, he was standing behind the counter, cleaning one of the glasses that Luffy had emptied, when Zoro spoke up, his tenth drink already downed.

“He’s a great captain,” he stated, with a smile, “I’m surprised he decided to come here. The man can barely hold three drinks.”

“So why’d he have five?” Sanji asked, setting down the glass to begin his work on the next one.

“Cause I was on my sixth.” Zoro smirked, “How about you? You haven’t had a single drink yet, get drunk easily?”

“I’m working.”

“You weren’t.” Zoro sighed, “you know, you aren’t a really bad guy, I guess if you really want to join him, I’ll let you.”

“What do you mean, you’ll let me?” Sanji asked, confused, “it isn’t your decision, in the first place.”

“Sure, sure,” Zoro responded, as he stared into his half-empty glass, “but as the first person that joined this idiot in his adventures, I feel obligated to make sure all of the next ones are the best fit.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Sanji sighed, and picked up another of Luffy’s glasses.

“And if you were to join, you’d be number seven.” Zoro smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Zoro chuckled, and it was the first time Sanji had ever truly heard it, it was nice. It proved he was human after all, “Nothing, nothing! Just I’m way higher than you’d be!”

“The hell!” Sanji screamed, and nearly threw the glass at him. But he didn’t exactly want to ruin the peaceful moment they were having. Luffy was out cold, so it was a whole lot quieter. It was nice. He turned back to cleaning the dish, and smiled. Zoro was still chuckling to himself, but he supposed he’d let him win this one. It wasn’t like he’d win any of the others, with his luck in navigating, and his stupid muscle-filled brain, even if he did have nice things to say every once in a while. And if he were to join them, it would probably be pretty hectic all the time, peace was nice. It was needed.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd you like it? I must say though, this one is totally leaning more toward canon to the story as of not canon, like the New Years, and Christmas Specials. So, keep that in mind for further notice! Thank you!!!  
> Also, I apologize if this doesn't have the amount of Zoro and Sanji that you would like!


	5. Curious Cuddles (Valentine's Day Special 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami doesn't want to be alone for Valentine's Day, so she ends up trying to figure out whose free. Spending the day at her neighbor's wasn't exactly planned, but at least she wouldn't be alone with him all day.

Sure, she had finally gotten free from her ex over two years ago, but that didn’t mean that she wanted to be alone on the very day that was _meant_ for couples. Or, at least it felt like it. She stretched herself across her island counter, her orange locks of hair cascading around her head and off her shoulders like a blanket, and glanced down at the list she had made. Maybe if she wasn’t spending time with a significant other, she could still spend time with some of her friends, right? The list had a decent amount of people that she could possibly spend time with, only to have them crossed out, as she recalled that they were busy.

First, there was Vivi. Out of all the possible people that she wrote down, Vivi was the one that she would love to spend some time with, however, there was one big problem that came into play there. She was spending time with her _father_. That made sense, after all, she loved him, and her mother had passed away ages ago, so it made sense to spend time with family.

That had gotten her thinking about the next person on the list, her sister, Nojiko, her father-figure, Genzo, or more commonly known as Gen, and her feverish mother. True, they invited her, but Nojiko had teased her about not having a boyfriend, even though she herself didn’t, and so after lying and saying she was spending time with the claimed boyfriend on Valentine’s Day, she couldn’t join them in their weekend trip to the tropics.

The truth was, she _didn’t_ have a boyfriend, and that was why she was laying herself down across her counter, moping about how she would spend Valentine’s Day alone this year. The first time, since before she dated Arlong. Last year, and the year before she spent the day with Robin, since, again, Vivi had spent the day with her father. However, the third person on her list said she was busy with a certain crazy haired man, and they were going to go exploring, of some sort, the Drum Mountains. So that was out of the question, clearly.

Conis was spending time with her father and grandfather in Skypiea, and that left no girls. Sure, there were a few people she met along the way, or at the offices. The other neighbors on the other side of Luffy’s place, but she didn’t know _them_ well enough to go asking to spend time on Valentine’s Day with them. So the only people not crossed off on her list, were her guy friends, and their friends. She didn’t want to bother Sanji, especially after that quote on quote break with Pudding. He also claimed to have plans with someone, much to her dismay. Though, she still wanted to call and see if his plans were canceled, seeing as she had known him the longest out of all the other people she had written down on the list.

The phone dialed at her ear for a few minutes, before it was answered, “Hello, Nami-swan!” Sanji’s ever-energetic voice towards her sounded over the phone, “How may I help you?”

“Hey, Sanji-kun,” Nami sighed, sitting up, and propping her elbows on the counter, “I was wondering if your plans were canceled today…” no that sounded rude, “I mean, if you were free today.”

Sanji was silent on the other side for a few minutes, before he responded. Shuffling was heard, and she was curious about what was going on, but decided to ignore it, knowing this was Sanji, and she shouldn’t think too much on what he was doing. His voice sounded in her ear again, “Ah, sorry, Nami-san, but I had already made plans with someone tonight. Besides, I have a bit more requests at the Baratie than -” he paused, and yelled away from his phone, toward someone in the room, “could you please get your ass off the wall and put the swords away! You’re here to help! Not snooze away! Seriously, Marimo, why did you even agree to help out if all you’re gonna do is just sleep all day!” he turned back to the phone, “- I had originally thought, so after I’m done, I don’t think we’ll have time to come hang out with you, Nami-san, I’m sorry.”

She was taken aback by his outburst, at who knows who, and decided to agree, and say she was just hoping for someone to spend time with before _her_ plans, before hanging up on him, and returning to her slumped position over her counter. She _could_ work on her maps, but this was _Valentine’s Day_! There was no way she was just going to work on maps all day. She glanced down the list, well, Franky was out of the question, because he had claimed to be busy before she had asked him, and she didn’t exactly want to hang out with a man in his speedos over this special day.

Zoro. He might work. Sure, she didn’t know him all that well, but he was… kind. He got lost way too often, and she had an interesting encounter with him at Luffy’s house once, before drinking themselves to sleep. She could use a drinking buddy, and he could hold his liquor pretty damn well. She scrolled through her contacts, before she found his. She had taken it off Luffy’s phone, so that she’d always have someone who doesn’t get drunk after his first drink to go to bars with.

“Hey, Zoro,” she smiled, once he answered the phone.

“What?” he yawned.

“Do you want to drink with me tonight?” she asked, even though he could probably tell this was way out of character for her to ask.

“You want to go drinking?” Zoro asked, and she could feel the skeptical eyes he had through the phone. “With me?”

“Yeah, why not? I bet I could hold my alcohol in far better than you can.” Nami teased.

“You serious, witch!” Zoro yelled into the phone, and she had to bring it away from her ear. “You’re on!” he calmed himself down, “What time?”

“Tonight.” she repeated, wondering if he had ears at all.

“Oh.” His voice went a little more depressed, and right before she was about to speak, she heard him yell away from the phone, “Hey! Don’t put your nasty feel on my swords! Stupid Love Cook! Calm your gay ass, I just woke up! Go make some of your nasty dishes! I’m on the phone!” he turned his attention back to the phone, “stupid idiot.” he muttered.

“Are you busy, tonight?” Nami asked, bringing her phone back to her ear.

“Yeah, we are. Though, I wouldn’t mind ditchin.” he stated, before she heard the sound of swords against leather through the phone, and the sound of the plastic case against a tile floor. He got side-tracked. She hung up the phone, and hung her head. Who else was on the list.

Usopp had a girlfriend, Kaya, she thought they were engaged. She sighed, and she crossed him off. She might not be all that close with him, but he was fun to be around, and they got along well. She sighed, Chopper was still a teen, and she was pretty sure he was hiking up with Robin to the Drum Mountains so he could be with Doctorine on Mount Drum. The black ink went across his name on the list, too.

There was Luffy’s friend, Brook, who was the famous singer, though she would hate to spend a day with him, even if he had some sense of manners, on occasion. Luffy also mentioned to her before, Jinbei, but he was the former ambassador of Fishman Island, and she didn’t exactly want to spend the day with him. She took a deep breath and looked at the last person on the list. Luffy. He had so many friends, and there was Boa Hancock, too. He was probably busy, but her fingers clicked on his contact anyway. After a short ring, probably the quickest person in her entire list of contacts to actually pick up, she heard his ever so cheery, happy-go-lucky voice on the other side.

“Hey, Nami!”

“Hi, Luffy, I ended up having no plans today, so I was wondering if you had any.” she asked, regretting the words that came out of her mouth. He was going to say of course he did.

“Plans?”

“Yeah, plans for spending the day, today.”

“Am I supposed to have plans today?”

“It _is_ Valentine’s Day, after all.” Nami stated, with a huff.

“Valentime’s Day…” he repeated, though he messed up the pronunciation, and she had to be honest, it was actually adorable.

“Are you spending time with Hancock?”

“Hancock?” he repeated, sounding surprised, “She called me earlier, and I think she mentioned something about Valentime’s, and meat. But no, she said it should reach my house tomorrow. I wonder how much meat is gonna be in it.” she could picture him dozing off to the image of a pile of perfectly cooked meat.

“So, you aren’t together than?”

“No, she’s really far away.” Luffy responded, snapping out of his daydream.

“So are you spending time with anyone, today?”

“Tra-guy’s comin’ over tonight, to watch a movie with me, why?”

“No reason, I guess…” she trailed off, and was about to hang up. Her phone was half-way away from her ear when she heard him speak.

“You wanna come over and watch it with us, then?”

She froze, she hadn’t expected that. She took a deep breath, before responding, “Sure, as long as I’m not interfering with you guys.”

“Inter….what?” Luffy asked.

“I won’t be interrupting anything right?”

“Don’t interrupt the movie.” Luffy stated, harshly, “I haven’t watched it yet.”

“What movie are you watching?”

“I don’t know, Tra-guy is bringing it over with him.” Luffy responded, and she could picture him shrugging his shoulders.

“Is it alright if I come over early?”

“Sure!” his cheery voice sounded, “Come right on over! The front door is unlocked! I’ll be home in a few minutes, I think.”

“You aren’t home?” Nami asked, slightly confused, but not really expecting anything less.

“No, not right now.” he responded as if it was super obvious.

“Oh, where are you?”

“I’m at Sanji’s restaurant.” he giggled, “Zoro’s in the kitchen sleeping!”

“Why is Zoro and the Baratie?” she could never imagine Zoro working at a restaurant with Sanji.

“I don’t know, Sanji said he needed help with the chocolates, but he won’t let me in the kitchen to help.”

“You’d eat them.”

“No!” there was a long pause, before a mumbled, “I wouldn’t.”

“Sanji asked Zoro?”

“No, not exactly.” Luffy stated, before telling her the story, “I asked Sanji and Zoro and Franky and Robin and Chopper and Brook and Usopp and Jinbei to hang out, but they said that they all had plans, except Zoro. Sanji said he had to cook a lot of chocolate, and he glared at me and told me I couldn’t help. So Zoro said that he would for me.”

“I see.” she sighed, “So are you waiting for your food?”

“No, I’m waiting for Sanji to bring me more food.”

“I thought you said you were going home, so you could watch the movie with ‘Tra-guy’”

“Oh! Yeah! I forgot! Thanks Nami!” he yelled into the phone, before his attention was turned elsewhere, “Sanji! Zoro! I’m gonna head on home! Nami and Tra-guy are gonna watch the movie with me tonight!”

“I’ll let you go, then.” Nami sighed, and hung up, before taking it upon herself to make some of her mother’s orange juice.

Feeling a little down because she was single on Valentine’s Day, she poured twice the amount of vodka into the juice, before mixing it up. She knew Luffy was gonna drink it, and she didn’t necessarily want to get him drunk, but she didn’t actually realize that until after she already poured the measured vodka into the juice. She didn’t have enough oranges to squeeze some more juice, so she decided to just go with this one, and make sure Luffy doesn’t have too many glasses of juice. He didn’t sound like he was expecting her to bring juice, so, it should be alright, right?

After the juice was fully made, and cooled for a few minutes in the freezer, she placed it in a cooler, and made her way, in her thick coat, across her orange groves to the gate separating hers and Luffy’s yards. He still wasn’t home yet, but she couldn’t judge him, after all, he gets side-tracked fairly easily. The grass was frozen, and she was glad she had given her orange trees the necessary fertilizer. The dry blades crunched under her feet as she made her way up to his porch, and stared up at the front door. She took a deep breath, the heat of the air escaping her mouth created a fog in the air in front of her.

“He said it was unlocked.” she muttered before marching up the front steps, and hesitantly turning the handle, half-hoping that it was unlocked, but also knowing the dangers of having it unlocked. The door opened, much to her relief and dissatisfaction. His house was clean, for him. There was barely anything on the ground, and he had a few plates on his coffee table, which she took to his kitchen on her way to put the orange juice in his meat-packed refrigerator. She had already tidied up his living room, a little, and was in the middle of cleaning his dishes when she heard a scream from the front door.

“Ahh!” his childlike mildly deep voice sounded through the living room, and into the kitchen, “Someone broke in!”

She sighed, and made her way out of the kitchen, “No, Luffy, that’s just me.”

He looked over to her, and his wide eyes shrunk back to their normal large size, “Oh. Okay. I thought someone wanted to steal my meat.”

“Who would want to do that?” Nami wondered aloud.

“You never know!” Luffy responded with a huff, before closing his front door and taking off his red and white striped coat, “There are a lot of different people.”

“No, I believe you.” she sighed, and glanced down at his sandals, “Why are you wearing flip-flops when it’s so cold?”

He glanced down at his feet, “I don’t know.” he shrugged, before sliding his feet out of them, and hanging up his coat on the coat rack between the large bay window and his front door. “How long have you been here?”

“I came on over, a short while after you got off the phone.” she responded, as she followed him to the kitchen.

“Oh, okay.” he smiled, and opened his fridge, “I’m hungry.”

“Didn’t you say you were at the Baratie?”

“Yeah, and?” Luffy asked, pulling out a large container of meat.

She took a deep breath, before taking a seat in his barstools, “You sure it’s alright for me to watch the movie with you _two_ on _Valentine’s Day_?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Luffy responded as he stared expectantly for the microwave timer to be done heating up his dish.

“Would _he_ mind?”

“Tra-guy?” Luffy asked, turning his attention from the microwave to her, right before it beeped.

“Yeah, him.”

He opened the microwave and took out his plate, grabbing one of the bones to a large piece of meat, “Yeah,” he stabbed his teeth into the meat and tore off a piece, before chewing.

“It doesn’t help the fact that I feel like I’m imposing, though. Maybe I should just head home, Luffy.”

“Why?” he asked, as he finished off the meat he had grabbed, “Tra-guy said he was fine with it.”

“But Luffy, if you and Tra-guy had originally wanted this to be a date, then-”

He cut her off, “Why would this be a date?”

“Well, you two are spending time with each other, alone, and having me here would only hinder you two.”

“Hinder? How?”

“Luffy, I feel like I’m getting in the way of your little alone time.”

His eyes widened, and she realized she might have gone a step too far, possibly. If she were honest, it hurt her that he was spending time with Law, and she wanted to get away. She knew she shouldn’t have developed semi-feelings for him in the first place. “I don’t _want_ to be alone, Nami.” Luffy stated, folding his messy hands across his chest, the plate empty of any meat that had been on it.

“Don’t you _want_ to be alone _with_ him?” she asked, hoping that he was _at least_ bi.

“Why would I want to be alone, Nami? Being alone sucks.” the sauce from the meat was still on his face, so his intimidating eyes were balanced out with the messy pout at his lips.

“ _With_ him, you wouldn’t be-” he cut her off.

“Nami, do _you_ not want to be with me?” he asked, leaning forward, placing his hands on his counter.

“What?”

He leaned closer to her, “Do you not want to be with me? Am I bad?”

“What?” she asked surprised, “No, of course not! I love spending time with you, Luffy!”

“Then why are you leaving?”

He was right, as much as it shocked her, from his perspective, it made no sense for her to leave. She had come over because she had wanted to spend time with him, so leaving after he had just arrived made no sense. She sighed, and dropped her head, she spun back around in the chair, and collapsed her head onto his countertop.

“Nami?”

“Luffy, do you have books?”

“Books?” Luffy repeated, as she heard the sound of his lips smacking.

She lifted her head, and looked over to him. His tongue glided along his lips, getting what mess was reachable, which, luckily, was most of it because of his large mouth. He lifted his sauce covered hand from his counter, and began to lick the sauce off of it. She watched as his brows furrowed and his wet lips closed around his finger to get what was stuck under his nail. He hummed as he tried to think. Before she knew it, she had watched in almost slow motion all of the sauce on his hand disappear into his mouth due to his red tongue.

“You know,” he stated, opening his eyes, “I think Robin had given me a few, wait here, while I go get them.”

“Luffy, you haven’t gotten all the sauce off your other hand yet.” Nami remarked, as she glanced between his mouth and his still messy hand, “if you get them like this, they’re gonna be messy.”

He blinked, before looking down to his messy hand, “Oh, you’re right,” he stuck one finger in his mouth as he walked around the counter, “I’ll lick it off before I grab them.”

She watched for a few seconds as he dashed out of the kitchen, before she made up her mind to follow him. She followed his retreating figure up his spiral staircase, and down the hallway. With his pinkie in his mouth, he opened up his bedroom door with his free hand, “I think they’re in here somewhere.” he mumbled.

She made her way over to him and looked inside his room. He looked back at her, as he was licking the sauce from his wrist. His dark hair swayed slightly under his straw hat, and the sunset’s glow shining through the window highlighted the crescent shaped scar under his left eye. His eyes had a summer-like glow to them, even though it was still winter. He was holding the door open so it would slam into her nose, as she just stood in his doorway.

“Nami?” his voice broke through her thoughts. “You didn’t have to follow me.”

“I know,” she sighed, “but there’s only two of us in the house, and I didn’t want to be alone down there.”

“Oh! I see.” He slammed his saliva covered fist into the palm of his saliva covered hand. “Makes sense.”

“So, do you know where the book is?”

“It should be over there somewhere…” he trailed off, pointing to the other side of his large bed, “I think.”

“Do you like reading?” she asked as she followed him around his bed.

“No…” he sighed, “not exactly, but Robin said this book was really interesting.”

She sat at the end of his bed, and watched as he opened up one of his bed stands. His black hair rested lightly against his neck, reflecting the sunlight, and swaying as he moved his head slightly to the right or left as he lifted up items in the drawers. She reached over, and lifted the straw hat gently off his head, and held it lightly in her hands, walking her fingers around the edges as she turned it around clockwise.

He lifted up his head and looked over at her, “Oh, you took it, I thought the wind blew it off.”

“So, Luffy,” she began, as he turned his head back to the drawers.

“Hm?”

“How special is Valentine’s Day for you?” she asked.

He sat back onto his heels, and turned to face her, a book in his hand, “Is it supposed to be special?”

“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day.” she sighed, taking the book he handed to her from him, “It’s known as the day of love.”

“Love?” he repeated, as he stood up, “Why is it called Valentime’s Day if it’s about love?” he sat down next to her.

She giggled, “Well, it’s because of what a man named Valentine did in the past.” she sighed, “but, still, is it not special to you?”

“I don’t know why a day has to be special.”

“What?” she asked, slightly taken aback, “What about your birthday?”

“My birthday?” he repeated, “eh, I don’t like that day all that much,” he shrugged, “but I can just do the same things every day, so why should Valentime’s, or my birthday, or any other day be all that special?”

She giggled again, and clutched the book to her chest, “but don’t you like getting gifts on Christmas and your birthday?”

“I get gifts on my birthday?” Luffy asked, his eyes glowing.

“You mean, you don’t get any gifts?” 

“Am I supposed to?”

“Well, not necessarily, but people give gifts to people when it’s their birthday. It’s a celebration that you’re alive, so they give you gifts, right?”

“No.”

“But you get gifts on Christmas? Right?”

“This Christmas, I did, yeah, and it was cool!” he cheered.

“Those days are special days, you know.” Nami stated, and rose from her spot on his bed, “So is Valentine’s Day.”

“So, Valentime’s Day is another day that I get gifts?” he asked, following her lead and standing.

She giggled again, “Not exactly, but it’s still a special day.” they walked out of his room, “Are we watching the movie in your theater?”

“Yeah, why?” he responded as they made their way down his hallway.

“Why don’t we go to your basement to wait then?” she asked, turning back to look at him.

“Sure.” Luffy responded, before asking another question, “If Valentime’s Day doesn’t give you gifts, why is it special?”

She giggled, and smiled back at him, “because it’s a day of love. It’s a day that you express love to each other. Your friends, your family, your lover.”

“I see.” he sighed.

As they passed his kitchen he stopped, “Nami, did you bring orange juice?”

“Yeah, why?” she immediately responded.

“I saw it in the fridge.” he sighed, “Can I have some?”

“I made it to go with the movie.”

“Oh, okay.” he pouted, “Does that mean I can’t have some?”

“Yes, Luffy.”

“Stingy.”

“What?” she asked, turning her head around to look at him, as they turned at the stairs to his basement.

“Nothing.” he looked away from her, puckering his lips, and whistled.

“Luffy, did you just call me, ‘stingy’?” Nami asked, turning her whole body to face him.

“No.” he answered, looking further away from her.

“Luffy, I’m not ‘stingy’!” Nami exclaimed, “Do you want to have the orange juice with Tra-guy or not?”

“What!” he exclaimed, snapping his head back to face her, “Tra-guy’s gonna have some too!” he leaned forward, “But then…” he trailed off, before leaning back, “but if he likes it too, then…” he frowned, and folded the arms across his chest, “Did Nami make more than last time?” he nodded his head, “but if he’s gonna have some… and Nami’s gonna have some… and…” he snapped his head up, his eyes wide, “But then I’m not gonna have any!”

“Luffy.” Nami stated, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose, “you’re an idiot.”

He tilted his head, “what?”

“Nothing, nothing.” she sighed, and made her way down the stairs.

Once she had seated herself on his couch, and opened up the book about geography to read, surprised that Robin had given _this_ book to _Luffy_ , she raised her head to glare at the black haired twenty-one year old man, who was shuffling through the cabinets, and cubbies, for something to do. She sighed, and tried to tune out the loud noises he was making. Law was taking his time, she sighed, and came to a conclusion that she wouldn’t blame him if he decided to skip out.

By the time she was twenty pages into the book, Luffy was messing around with a rubix cube, a deck of cards were sprawled out beside him, and there was a half-finished 1000 piece puzzle. There was also a few games that required two people, but when he had asked, she had turned him down. His phone lay beside him, the sound of a video game annoyed her ears, and she slid herself off the couch, so she could turn down the volume, _a lot_. He raised his focus from the cube upon her sitting on the ground, and looked over to her.

“You wanna play now?” he asked.

“No, I’m turning off your phone.”

“But I was playing on it!”

“You’re playing with a rubix cube now, Luffy, and you still have an unfinished game of…” it definitely wasn’t Solitaire, it looked like he was playing ‘Go Fish’ actually, but he was by himself. She decided to ignore it. “And you still have a puzzle to finish.”

“Oh, but I lost most of the pieces. I counted them, there’s only 935 pieces, instead of 1000.” he pouted, “and this thing is too hard!” he tossed the cube aside, “and I can’t get to the next level yet, because I don’t have enough gold.”

“Luffy,” she sighed, “you need to grow up.”

“Grow up?” he repeated, “but I did. I’m an adult. I’m not a kid anymore. I-” she interrupted him.

“That’s not what I mean, Luffy,” she lifted the book again, and leaned back against the couch, raising one knee.

“Nami!” Luffy exclaimed, pouting, before tossing the rubix cube aside, “I’m hungry.” he got up, and made his way out of his basement, and back up the stairs to his kitchen.

She heaved a sigh of relief. _Sure_ , she wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with someone, but she didn’t want to be annoyed to the point that she couldn’t read about the rarity of the world. Besides, the particular place that she left off appeared to have the top of their largest mountain solid gold. That would be nice. If she could have that much gold, she wouldn’t have to worry about her neighbor eating all her food.

She flipped the thirty-second page, and hummed silently, as she began to read the next article. She heard him coming back down the stairs, to her dismay, but she still kept her focus on the book. She heard the sound of him licking his fingers, as he made his way around the couch. She sighed, again, and trained her focus to the book. It was strange how she was mesmerized by the way he licked the sauce off his fingers, and wrist.

“Tra-guy said he was gonna be coming soon.” she heard him say as he sat down in front of her. She nodded, but kept her focus on her book. “Nami? Did you hear me?” he leaned forward slightly, “Nami! Namiiii!” he frowned. “Nami, you wanna play something?” he asked, and held up a deck of cards, “How about this money game?” he asked again, lifting the game of Monopoly up from the stack of games he had pulled out. “You like money, right?”

She slightly lifted her head, but decided not to fall victim to him, and lowered it again back into the book. She could hear him pouting, as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Nami,” he sighed, and she felt him come closer, “Stop ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you,” she sighed, “I just chose not to respond.”

“Oh, I see,” he responded, “But what are you doing?” he crawled forward.

“I’m reading, Luffy.”

“But it’s boring.”

“Luffy.”

“There are so many games to play, and Tra-guy’s gonna be here soon, so we can watch the movie, and have your orange juice!” he giggled, and she lowered the book.

“Luffy,” she sighed, as he crawled closer to her.

“So I want to play with you.” he stated, getting too close, so she let go of one end of the book. “Do you want to play with me?” he asked, collapsing his legs to the ground, as he supported himself with his hands behind her.

She smiled as he looked up at her, “Luffy,” she reached up the hand that wasn’t holding the book, and tousled his hair, before resting it within the strangely soft blond locks.

He giggled, and smiled up at her, his eyes squinted as he did so, “I’m glad.”

She smiled back down at him, wanting to wrap both arms around him, enveloping him in a large hug. “You’re so nice, Luffy.”

He giggled as his neck strained looking up at her, “So are you.”

  


She noticed the red rings under his eyes, and wanted him to rest. She didn’t know how long they had been there, but she was concerned for him. She took the hand that was in his hair and began to push him forward, “Are you tired, Luffy?”

He blinked, before lightly shaking his head, “No.” he lied, and it was clearly visible, because he looked away from her, and yawned right after.

She smiled, and pushed his head closer, “It’s okay, to sleep, Luffy.” she mumbled, as his cheek pressed against her chest. The fabric wrinkling under the pressure of his head. He began to sleep as soon as she let go of his head. She lifted the book back up, and held it at the binding. Her free hand continued to run her fingers through his locks of hair. She wanted to stay like that forever. She wanted to always be the one he relied on, but she knew that wasn’t happening. She flipped the forty-eighth page, and heard Luffy’s phone buzz against the ground.

She grabbed one of the cards nearby, and slipped it into the book, before picking up Luffy’s phone, and looking down at the caller: Tra-guy. She giggled, and answered the phone.

“Hello, Tra-guy, this is Nami.”

“Nami-ya, is Luffy-ya home?” Law replied, and she could barely hear the shuffle of his feet.

“Yeah, he’s sleeping right now, though, did you want to come in?”

“I brought the movie he wanted to watch.”

“The door should be unlocked, we’re in the basement.”

“Okay.” he hung up.

She picked up her book again, and began to read some more. Luffy shifted slightly, his pain apparently went through his legs, or torso. Probably just because he was uncomfortable. His head didn’t move though, and she continued to run her fingers through his dark locks of hair.

“Nami-ya?” she heard Law say behind her, and she craned her neck back and looked up at him. “I’m sorry, am I interrupting?”

“No, he was just really tired. Don’t know what made him so tired.

“I see.” he made his way around the couch, and sat on the side of her that Luffy’s face was facing, “He’s a lot less troublesome when he’s sleeping, isn’t he, Nami-ya?”

She looked over at him, and placed down her book, keeping the card in it, as she did so, “Yeah, very innocent and childlike.”

“Hard to believe he can wreck up the whole world so easily.” he sighed, and brought up a tattooed hand, with the letters spelling out ‘death’ on his fingers, and rested it on Luffy’s head, pushing up the black bangs, covering his forehead.

_Wreck the world?_ She thought to herself, as she looked over that the man beside her. His black hair was partially hidden by the white hat he wore, which contrasted his dark attire. His blue leopard spotted jeans were hidden under his long black trench coat that he hadn’t removed from walking inside. His gold earrings didn’t dangle like Zoro’s, and she hadn’t noticed them when she had first met him. Maybe in this closer proximity, and the better lighting was a bit more beneficial in defining a person.

He smiled, as Luffy’s gentle smile, tilted upward a little more, and she felt his arms tighten around her. Her cheeks reddened, and she rested her other hand on his back, and began rubbing up and down. She looked down at his dark lashes as they rested against his tanned skin. Law’s hand was still darker, as it contrasted against Luffy’s forehead. The black hair curled around Law’s fingers, as he combed it backward.

“Where’s his hat?” he asked.

“It’s on the couch,” she mumbled, glancing behind her to the straw hat with the red ribbon around it’s dome.

“He’s comfortable with you, isn’t he?”

“I think he’s just extremely gullible.” Nami sighed, as she began to comb her fingers through Luffy’s hair again, since Law had withdrawn his hand.

“He trusts too easily, though. I could have betrayed him quite easily when we first met.” he sighed, and leaned against the couch, next to her.

“Usopp told me that, too.”

“I see.” Law sighed, before not being satisfied with the amount of petting he had done to Luffy’s head, and bringing his hand back up.”

“Do you know why he’s so tired?” Nami asked, keeping her attention on him, a soft smile on her face.

“I don’t, sorry.” he sighed, “though it probably has to do with the whole family thing people focus on today.”

“Oh,” she sighed, and turned her attention to him, “Were you going to spend time with yours?”

“I already visited them this morning.” Law stated.

“Don’t you want to spend more time with them?”

“Maybe once I join them.”

Nami blinked, she hadn’t realized, “I’m sorry, I was being careless.”

Law sighed, and pushed Luffy’s bangs up a little further, causing his head to lift a bit more. “That was ages ago, for me, but not him.”

Nami didn’t know what to say, so she decided to remain quiet. She dropped her head back down to Luffy, slightly annoyed by the sudden motion against her bust. She smiled, as they sat in a comfortable silence. Luffy was quite the character, she had to agree. The way he smiled, the way he giggled. His carefree attitude, yet protective nature were things she adores. Things she wanted to be able to do.

“So what was the movie you had brought?” Nami asked, breaking the fifteen minutes of silence.

Law smirked, and shoved his free hand in his coat pocket to pull out a square shaped case with the DVD inside. “Just a simple action movie he wanted to watch, but if he’s sleeping there’s really no point now.”

“I came over just to spend time with him, didn’t you do the same?” Nami asked, as her hand rubbed Luffy’s back.

“Yeah.” Law smirked, and tousled Luffy’s hair again, “I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Nami smiled, as she ran her fingers through Luffy’s hair again, alongside Law’s. Though she decided to pet the back side of his head, letting Law get the front. It was nice to have more than just one person with her on Valentine’s Day, and once again, it was all thanks to the idiot who was resting against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so long! I loved writing it, and got a little carried away in some parts.  
> I also apologize about the grammer, too, I was falling asleep occasionally while I wrote this, because it's so long.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like these specials? I know, they're kinda interesting...


End file.
